The search for greener energy sources has grown the interest and use of solar panels worldwide. Solar panels include a plurality of photovoltaic cells that convert energy received from the sun into electric energy. It has been found that the efficiency of the photovoltaic cells in converting solar energy to electricity is related to the temperature of the photovoltaic cell; the warmer the cells the lower the efficiency and/or production of electricity therefrom.
There have thus been many attempts to provide apparatus and systems for cooling solar panels in order to increase the efficiency and/or electrical output of the photovoltaic cells therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,166 to Beam describes a fluid filled chamber in contact with a plurality of solar cells to enable the fluid to absorb heat energy from the solar cells. The chamber may be coupled to a heat exchanger to dissipate the heat energy absorbed by the liquid therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,754,963 to Fujisaki et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 9,070,808: Intrieri et al. describe cooling systems for solar cells that provide fluid passageways, e.g. pipes, tubes, or channels that are in contact with the solar cells and through which a cooling fluid is flowed to absorb heat from the solar cells.
British Patent Application Publication No. 2,504,802 to Mitev describes a cooling system for solar panels that employs capillary fibers that are placed in contact with a rear side of the solar panel. Cooling fluid is passed over the fibers to provide evaporative cooling of the panels.
The known systems can be bulky, difficult to adapt to existing solar panel arrays, and are often overly complex. Available evaporative-cooling systems are typically open systems that require a cooling fluid to be replenished due to loss thereof through evaporation or drainage from the solar panel.